Awake
by slytherpride
Summary: Annabel is your average, everyday wizard. No, seriously. No family secrets, no heroics, just a normal Hogwarts student. That is up until her best friend deserts her, an incident in a class changes her view on things, and she meets Draco Malfoy. Will she stay true to her fiery no-nonsense self? Or will she find herself changing? DRACO X OC (or is it?)
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

**First of all, thank you thank you thank you for clicking in this fic! It's my first on this website, so it might be a little iffy! Enjoy!**

Grey watery light that you can only find in London streamed into my room. I cracked my eyes open slowly, and then shut them once more, savoring the warmth that my

thick grey quilt offered me. Snuggling into my pillow, I allowed myself five more minutes of sleep. I drifted…

_Bang!_ The door burst open. Footsteps crossed my room and a hand shook me awake. "A-nna-bel it's time to get u-up," a man's voice sang quietly into my ear, "Big day today." I groaned. _What is he talking about?_ I wondered. Flipping on my side so that my back was to the man, I sighed and grumbled inaudibly.

The man laughed softly and threw the quilt from my ever so warm bed."Fine!" I said, no longer mumbling. "But why the heck did you get me up so early?" I was sitting up now, leaning against my black wooden headboard.

I knew there had to be a reason the Josh had gotten me up so early, he loved sleep as much as I did, maybe more. Sleeping in was somewhat of a religious practice in the Grayson household. Whether it be a weekend, or like today, summertime, absolutely no one should _ever_ interrupt sleeping time.

My cousin, laughed softly and raised an eyebrow. I hated how he did that. Even though he was only a couple years older than me (I was sixteen, he was twenty one), it made me feel small, less superior. And I did _not_ like feeling less superior.

"You forgot?" He said teasingly. I shot him an annoyed look. "Annabel, what day is it?" he asked, growing serious. I closed my eyes and brought a hand to my forehead. "It's the first." Josh said, sitting on the edge of my bed. "You know, time to go to that fancy wizarding school of your?"

My eyes shot open as I removed my hand from my forehead and grabbed onto my cousin's shoulder. "Holy crap!" I exclaimed, pushing Josh aside. He laughed. "I'm assuming you're up, so I'll meet you down stairs." he said standing. Shooting me one last glance, he exited my bedroom and swung the door closed.

I brought my black and white sheets up to my face, still leaning against the headboard. Closing my eyes, I allowed myself to smile before getting out of bed and sliding her feet into some white fuzzy slippers.

Crossing to my bathroom, I pulled open my drawer, searching for my makeup. Normally, I didn't bother with makeup, but today, looking at my half-asleep face and pale lips, I needed it. After some heavy dark eyeliner and carefully applied mascara, I stepped back, studying my reflection carefully. I was extremely pale, with dark brown hair that was naturally frizzy. My eyes were a deep brown, ringed with a different shade of brown so dark, it was almost black. Nothing special.

I didn't really care about how looked. I certainly didn't care how other people saw me, either. To me, inner emotions were about eighty nine percent more important than outer beauty. You could have all the looks in the world, and still be a Class A jerk without a college degree. I didn't even believe in love at first sight; I believed in love at first conversation.

Shaking my head to clear these thoughts away, I pulled my hair into a messy bun at the top of my head and went to my closet. Grabbing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a coral colored tank, I changed and padded downstairs for breakfast.

Josh sat at the table, reading the morning paper. He looked up when he heard me coming down, setting his paper aside. I poured myself some orange juice and sat across from him.

"So, tell me about this magic school of yours. Hogstew, Pigear, Cowfoot.." I laughed and supplied him with the name. "Hogwarts?" he chuckled and leaned back, combing his black curling hair back with his fingers. I smiled softly. Josh was a muggle, but he was up to date on all wizarding sorts and politics, except, apparently, my school. "What do you want to know?" she asked, still smiling.

_Finally_, I thought._ Something he doesn't know._ "How do the classes work? Is it just a bunch of random kids using wands to finish their math homework?" I took a sip of my orange juice, contemplating. "Not exactly," I started. "There are four houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, which I'm in, and Gryffindor. The houses are kind of like your family, you have your classes together, you have your dormitories together, you basically live with them." I remembered hearing professor Mcgonaggle say almost these exact words my first year. Seeing the look of interest on Josh's face, I went on. "There are seven years at Hogwarts, I'm in my sixth. You stay with your house the whole time until graduate your seventh year." I went on to explain O.W.L.s and school clubs and sports teams. His eyes lit up when I mentioned how I'm a chaser for the Slytherin quiditch team.

"Well," Josh interrupted, glancing at his watch. "Although I was very interested, we need to go now so you don't miss that train of yours. Come on, lil' girl!" Rolling my eyes at the nickname,I stood from me seat and gulped down the rest of my juice. Grabbing my bags from beside the door, I followed Josh to the car.

I stepped aboard the scarlet train just as the final whistle blew. Holding my bags in front of me, I walked the aisle searching for an empty compartment. "Oi! Annabel!"

I turned to my right. A short girl with a black pixie cut and heavy eyeliner was waving her arms at me. I smiled and slid into the compartment. "Annie dear," she scolded, the beginnings of a smile on her face. I plopped onto the bench across from her. "Hey, Beth," I smiled. She looked at me, eyes narrowing. "Are you blind? Or def? I've been shouting your name and waving my arms like an idiot ever since you stepped onto this bloody train! Who do you think you are, trying to ignore me?" she crossed her arms. I raised my eyebrows and laughed.

"Well," I began, "It's not my fault I didn't see you, you're just to short!" Beth was really smiling now. She reached over the small table to give me a hug, and I met her half way. "It's good to see you, dear," she whispered into my ear. I leaned back into my seat. Beth and I had been friends ever since our first year in Hogwarts. She found me reading in the Slytherin common room alone, and asked me if I could help her with an Astronomy paper due the next day. We've been friends ever since.

"So," She had a mischievous look on her face. _Uh-oh,_ I thought._ Last time she looked at me like that, she talked me into helping her set Professor Snape up with Professor Trelawney. _"Guess what?" she continued. "You've finally accepted some responsibility and are going to actually study this year?"I answered, shoving my bags under the seat. She laughed like I just told the best joke she'd ever heard.

"Don't be ridiculous, dearie. No I remain responsibility free, well, in some ways more than others," she giggled and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Oh gosh," I said, preparing myself. "Please tell me you didn't-""I'm going out with Trevor Birch!" she interrupted loudly. I rolled my eyes. "Say it again I don't think China heard you," I snorted sarcastically. She giggled and sat back in her bench. "Sorry," she whispered. "I'm just so excited!" I widened my eyes. "I can tell. Isn't he the Ravenclaw who was a little obsessed with Professor Lockhart a couple years back?"

We chatted excitedly about the upcoming school year and about Trevor, and about how Beth thinks I look better with makeup on, and how I couldn't care less. It was about an hour into the ride when I decided to go put on my robes. I wanted to change now so I could start a book uninterrupted later. Grabbing my uniform from my bag, I made my way down the aisle.

Half way down the aisle, I heard a somewhat familiar voice call my name.

"Annabel!"

**Thank you for reading! Please review so that I know what to fix! I can already see that I'm going to have a lot of fun with Beth, and even more fun with the awkward and cute Draco I'm creating. Don't worry, he'll still be our snarky little Draco! YAY! -slytherpride**


	2. Chapter 2 A Strange Conversation

**Hello! So I deleted the previous convo with Annabel and Draco that took place in my last chapter for a variety of reasons. Basically, it felt rushed, and out of character, even though Draco is a little different in this fic than others you might read. **

**Another thing that just came to mind: I forgot to mention that Voldie isn't mentioned a lot in this fic, and it won't relate to anything in the books timeline. (besides the characters and some things from previous books).**

**Obviously, I do not own any of these characters except Anna and Beth, nor did I write the HP books. (No matter how much I wished I did.**

**Enjoy!**

"Annabel!"

I turned. Facing me, a tall boy with creamy skin and white-blond hair strode down the aisle. He was wearing a white button up shirt, rolled up at the sleeves and unclasped at the collar. I furrowed my eyebrows. I knew this boy. _This is the boy Beth had a huge crush on during our third year_, I recalled. His name started to form on my lips.

"Draco Malfoy," I said as confidently as I could. I was terrible with names. That was my mother's thing, not mine. It was kind of a weakness, people tended to see this forgetfulness as stupidity at first, so it was best to stay as confident as I could.

Almost getting lost in my train of thought, I looked up to see Draco (I was pretty sure that was his name by the way he grinned when I said it) leaning calmly against the railing above us. "Annabel," he stated. Yes, I do mean stated. When he said it sounded like he was declaring that the name was his. Noticing this I crossed my arms over my chest and blew a breath out of my nose. "Why yes, that is my name. How splendid it is you took notice."

The corner of Draco's mouth twitched. Something seemed to light up in his eyes. "Why the hostility, Grayson?" he asked. I studied his expression, taking my time in answering. _What do I know about you, Malfoy? Boys like you usually treat girls like scum._ I knew I shouldn't take kindly to him right away. I needed to take control of this conversation, and fast. "Please don't mistake natural wit for flirtatious hostility. If you're looking for that, my friend Beth is over there, but be warned, she's taken." I nodded my head in the direction I came from.

Draco cocked his head to the side. A confused expression came over his face. "I'm sorry," he spoke at last, "I believe we got off on the wrong foot." I dropped my arms from where they were crossed at my chest and passed my robes from my right hand to my left. Raising my eyebrows in a silent question, I waited for him to continue.

He sighed, and stood back from where he was leaning. "I don't believe we've ever talked…" he trailed off. The corners of my mouth rose slightly. "I don't believe we have. I've seen you around the common room and in class. Aren't you the one who upset the hippogriff some years back?" Draco looked taken back. A faint blush rose to his high cheekbones. "Is that really all you know me as?" he asked. He lost that slight mocking tone and sounded genuinely surprised. I shrugged, playing with the hem of my tank top. "You did make it pretty upset," I said, examining my tie nonchalantly. He bit his lip and shrugged.

Now sure that I was in charge of the conversation, I needed to figure out what it was that he wanted. "I'm sorry Draco, but did you need something? I was just going to change." He smiled once again. "Just saying hi. I, uh," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I actually wanted to get to know you better this year."

_Well, that was unexpected._ I thought to myself. He seemed genuine; the faint tip of his eyebrows told me that. Grinning with one side of my mouth, I stood up straighter and said confidently, "Well I look forward to it," "Great!" he said. "Well, uh, I'll just leave you to it, then!" He turned and walked back to his compartment.

I changed quickly, and started my book, once again losing myself in the safety net of a fictional universe.

**I can relate Annabel! Losing myself I a book is one of my favorite things to do. Update tomorrow, maybe. Btw, have you ever noticed that no one was ever mentioned falling off the stairs as they moved? I mean, I fall up normal stairs, never mind moving ones. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3 A Little Fire

**We meet again, my good reader...**

The train screeched to a halt. I put my book down, and looked across at a sleeping Beth. Rolling my eyes, I reached across the small table and shook her awake. "Mmnmnmnsmns," she grumbled inaudibly. Blinking, she shook her head and yawned.

"What century is it?" said Beth stretching her arms over her head. I rolled my eyes once more. "Come on. Once we get inside you won't feel so tired anymore. Stuffing my book in my bag, I shuffled out of the apartment and through the exit of the train. It was pleasantly warm, with a slight breeze that ruffled my skirt gently.

"Beth! Anna!" a voice yelled excitedly. We turned to see a lanky girl with dirty blond hair jogging towards us. A caged owl hooted nervously as the girl dragged it along; the cage sat upon a mountain of suitcases and bags, all on a small trolley. "Alice!" exclaimed Beth. "I haven't seen ya all summer? Watcha been doin' all this time? Buying another flying car? Going on another bloody trip to America?"

Alice, having reached us, smiled sheepishly. "My summer wasn't as exciting as you might th- oof!" she was interrupted by Beth flinging her arms around her. "It's good to have you back, dolly." She said, finally letting Alice go. I smiled. "Hey Alice," I said easily.

Alice and I get along, but our different personalities kept us from growing too close. Alice was shy, quiet in class, always polite and proper, and I, well, was not.

Alice returned my getting and turned back to her luggage. "Wingardium Leviosa!" she said, pulling out her wand. Her trolley floated up beside her, and we began walking to the coaches together. Alice told her of her summer, putting emphases on the part about her summer romance.

Beth turned to me thoughtfully, climbing into a carriage. "You know," she began, sliding down the seat so I could sit, "If you really tried, you could get a boyfriend in no time." Alice climbed into the carriage across from us after depositing her luggage with Filch, who was loading up the luggage cart. "She's right, Annabel, you could probably string 'em all along," she agreed, giggling. I slouched further into the bench, crossing my arms and biting my lip._ Here we go again. _

"I think you and George Weasley from Gryffindor would just be smashing!" said Beth. Alice and he

Once we got into the dining hall, I was instantly reminded why I missed Hogwarts s much. Huge candles drifted around the hall. Red, blue, green, and yellow streamers swirled from the high arched ceilings, fake flames leaping from streamer to streamer. The wooden tables had large golden platters and shining silver bowls. I took my seat beside Alice and across from Beth, who was scanning the room with eager eyes. _ Probably looking for Trevor,_ I thought, slightly annoyed.

The night began as soon as the first year students entered the hall gasping and whispering amongst themselves. Dumbledore gave his beginning of the year speech, the sorting hat put thirteen new students in Slytherin, and we all began eating an extravagant meal. As I loaded my plate with orange chicken and green beans, a flock of owls swooped low over our table and deposited our schedules. Picking mine up, I read my classes out loud to Alice, who was meagerly picking at a salad.

**1st period: Advanced Potions**

**2****nd**** period: Astronomy**

**3****rd ****period: Advanced Martial Arts and Magical Combat**

**Lunch**

**4****th**** period: Defense Against the Dark Arts**

**5****th**** period: Ancient History and Muggle Examination**

**6****th**** period: Advanced Rune Translation and Other Lost Languages**

"That's quite a schedule you have," said Alice. "I think I have Advanced Rune Translation with you…" she trailed off, looking behind me, eyes wide. I turned. Draco was walking towards us, holding his schedule.

"Anna," he greeted me. He slid onto the bench beside me. "Um, hi," I responded cleverly. _What do _you_ want? _As if he read my mind, Draco slid my schedule over so that it was between us.

"Looks like we have first and third period together, yeah?" he said. "You take advanced Combat?" he continued, scrunching his eyebrows together. I was immediately defensive. "Is that shocking to you, Malfoy?" I asked, scooting back towards Alice, who was watching the encounter with wide eyes. "Well," he stated, "It's not like girls are often good enough to take the course." He said it like he was explaining why the sky was blue to a child, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

That did it. _Alright you sexist lump of lard, you asked for it._ "Excuse me?" I growled lethally. "Did you just insinuate that a female can't take the same class as a male? Because I have a huge problem with that. That is just an example of the everyday sexism a women in today's world faces. We are _constantly_ being told we are not good enough, that we are here simply for your entertainment, to '_step aside sweetheart' _and to _'leave it to the men'_. Well I'm calling bullshit on that.

"Every flipping time I walk down the street alone, I see men staring at my legs, ogling at my breasts. And now, as if I don't face enough of your _air headed _so called superiority, you're going to say that _we aren't good enough_? What is wrong with you?" My voice was slowly growing into a shout. I stood up. "You know what? Women are told that our skirts are too short far too frequently. Have you ever heard the same people criticizing women for being comfortable criticize a man for staring at our legs? No! Because if we cover up, we're prude, but if we expose our selves, we're a slut! And why the hell are people sexualizing legs anyways? They are literally a mode of transportation, not a tool for your pleasure!" I drew another angry breath. "So don't you dare make this about gender when I could point out so many more things that are wrong with society." I finished.

It was dead silent in the hall. Every head in there was focused on me. Draco's face was frozen in shock, mixed with something like admiration. I looked across to Beth, who had a huge smile plastered onto her face. I looked up at the teachers. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore were wearing approving glances on their faces, while Snape looked like he was thinking hard. My heart hammering in my chest, I held my arms out at my sides and said, "What? You guys never heard a feminism speech before?"

Suddenly, a person at the Hufflepuff table across the hall stood up and began to clap vigorously. McGonagall and Dumbledore joined in, and so did Beth and Alice. Soon almost everyone in the hall was clapping, and I even heard some cheers and whistles. I slowly turned in a circle, looking at everyone in the hall with my head held high. Some students, more males than not, were remaining silent. I made sure to make eye contact with them as I scanned the room. The teachers were all clapping. I turned to Draco, who was clapping maybe the loudest of them all. I could swear I heard him breath the word "Wow", but I couldn't be sure.

Once the clapping died down, Dumbledore made his way to the podium. "Well students," he chuckled, eyes glowing merrily. "I believe we all just learned a very important lesson!" He met my eyes, and I stared back defiantly, making sure he looked away first before I plunked back down onto the bench. "With that inspirational note," he finished, "Off to your dormitories!"

Beth and Alice looked at me, but I nodded them ahead, promising to catch up to them later. I made my way over to Dumbledore's podium. He was waving his wand merrily at a deck of playing cards, which proceeded to shuffle themselves into a card house, still floating.

"Sir," I began boldly, "I-""You are quite a girl, Annabel," he interrupted. "I am proud to call you my student. "But sir, don't you want to punish me for causing a disruption to dinner?" I was confused, I practically ended dinner early; shouldn't Dumbledore be angry? "You spoke your heart," he stated. "It's not often someone reacts directly with their beliefs, as you do. I am very proud of you, my girl, and you should be too, for it takes a fire within a heart to not only stand up for what you believe in, but to do it with passionable defiance. There is a certain beauty in your passion, Anna, and I am glad you have the courage to share it." I was slightly shocked, I never usually get complemented on my fiery personality; it is usually mistaken as rudeness. "Thank you, sir," I choked out. The way he was looking at me- with the respect you would give a professor- made me shaky.

Dumbledore chuckled at my expression. "Now," he said. "Run along back to your Dormitory, get some rest. You all have a big day tomorrow."

**Hey guys! Here's the deal. I'm having trouble downloading my new chapter, chapter four. I know, it's been a while since I last updated, but I'm having technical difficulty. I'll try to upload chapter four later, but meanwhile, I guess I'll get a head start on chapter five! When it starts working again, I'll just upload both chapters ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 Dreaming is an odd thing

**Well, It finally uploaded. I've got a new one on the way to make up for how short this is. Sorry if it is bad quality, again it's my first fic on this website soooo... Enjoy! (Maybe)**

I jerked awake, gasping for breath._ WHAT THE HECK ANNA?!_ I screamed inwardly. I pulled my covers down, checking to make sure I was still wearing my old green tee and fuzzy pants that I fell asleep in. I scooted to the edge of the bed and hung my feet out. Putting my face in my palms, I allowed myself to think of the dream. It had seemed so easy, so natural, for Draco Malfoy to hold me in his arms. But that could not be right. No one just_ holds_ me. I am not one to be held. And yet, gazing up at him, with the light turning his grey eyes a different shade of green… _What are you doing? You can't think of him like that! Why the hell would you think of him like that? He is cute… Stop it!_ I crawled back into bed, pulling the sheets up over my head. I refused to think of this any longer.

_Pancakes_, I told myself. _Think of pancakes._ _And bacon. Lots of bacon. Yum._ And with those dep and intellectual thoughts, I let myself drift into a deep and dreamless sleep.

"Anna. Anna?" I blinked and turned to see Alice waving to get my attention. I had zoned out in the middle of breakfast, a bite of pancake still halfway into my mouth. "Hmm?" I grunted, shoving the pancake into my mouth. "I asked you what you thought of my new skirt," whined Alice, wrinkling up her nose. "It's like you aren't even listening. I can't ask Beth, as she is currently snogging her boyfriend, so that leaves you." Ignoring this,I looked to other side too see that yes, Beth was indeed sloppily kissing Trevor, one hand tangled in his curly orange hair and the other keeping herself from falling off of his lap. I looked back to Alice. I shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, Alice, a lot's on my mind."

Alice unwrinkled her nose and shot me a mischievous grin. "Oooh like what?" she asked, bouncing up and down in her seat, her new skirt momentarily forgotten. I couldn't trust Alice like I could trust Beth, so I shook my head and lied easily. "Nothing really, just worried about my advanced classes." I stood up and dusted off my skirt. "I'm full, and I've got to run back to the dormitory to get my cauldron, I forgot it," I said, using this as an excuse to dart away without seeing Alice's reaction.

My flats clicked on the corridor floors as I walked back to the dormitories. Today was the first day of class, the day after my speech. I realize I over reacted, but it felt good. I needed to get that out.

I was replaying my dream in my head when I heard a deep and familiar voice call my name. "Annabel!" _Oh no._ I turned, forcing the blush from my face unsuccessfully. "Draco." He jogged lightly up to me. I hated myself for noticing how smooth he moved, like everything was as easy as breathing. "Anna, hey," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I've been trying to find you since last night," I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows. "Well, looks like you found me," I said, trying to sound nonchalant as the image of my dream flashed through my head. He shifted from one foot to the other. "I just wanted to say that, uh, it was really cool that you said all that. I, um," he raised his eyes from his shoes and looked up and into my eyes. "I'm really glad that we're in the same classes." I smoothed my grey pleated skirt against my legs, trying to wipe the sweat that started to accumulate off. _ Alright well _that _was_ _unexpected. _I smiled at him, taking my time in answering. I was never really good at this type of stuff; it always made me feel incredibly uncomfortable when guys said stuff like this. "Me too," I finally decided on. I could see relief drain into his face and his shoulders relaxed slightly.

"You have potions first right?" I continued, wanting to change the subject without sounding harsh. "I heard Snape is really strict in Advanced classes, but only to kids who are slacking." Draco furrowed his brow and rocked back on his heels. "I guess you should have no problem then, 'aye Anny?" I raised my eyebrows at the stupid nickname. "I guess we'll just have to see. I like Snape, but he can be harsh on some students for no reason."I replied,thinking about the Gryffendor boy named Neville Longbottom. Snape always picks on him; sometimes a few of us Slytherins have to step in to get the lesson moving and spare Neville from any more torment.

Lost in thought, I didn't notice how Draco was looking at me. I came back into focus. His eyes were sharp and intense, his brow creased slightly in the middle, head tilted slightly to the side. I fooled around with my green cardigan, playing with the buttons. "Well," I said backing away. "I've gotta go grab my cauldron. See you around?" Draco shook his head as if he was shaking a thought from his brain. "Uh-oh-yeah!" he replied clumsily "Potions! Right! So excited for potions!" he laughed. _Wait_, I thought as I turned and started heading down the hall._ Did he just nervously giggle?_ The Draco I had heard so much about didn't giggle. _Well, I guess that goes to show that word of the mouth doesn't beat word of the person themselves. _

**Yeah Anna, he is a cutiepie. I'm kinda liking where this whole shy/dorky!Draco thing is going. New chapter coming your way, with a lot of action (Hopefully) and some cute Draco and Anna moments. Also a possibility, a jealous Alice and a risqué Beth. Tell me what you think in the comments, and happy Easter! (Also, I might make an avengers ficlet soon, just a one shot, clintasha or stucky, maybe?)**


	5. Chapter 5 The Fight

I slammed my cauldron down on the table just as Professor Snape whisked in, slamming the heavy door behind him. "Class," he greeted. I looked over at Beth, who was sitting across from me, and rolled my eyes. He paced to the front of the room and slid behind a tall work table. "Now," he began in his stuffy voice. "Please take out your advanced potions book," -he accented the 'k' sharply- "And turn to page three eighty five." I flipped through the old book, searching for the page. I liked Snape, he was a good teacher, but he was known to pick on his students, especially the Gryffindor (who we were sharing the class with now) and Hufflepuff students. Sometimes a few of us Slytherins would have to intervene when it got too bad.

"Now if you'll look closely…" I zoned out, letting my mind wonder to my next couple of classes. I thought about home, about Josh, and about how he would love learning about potions and cauldrons. I wondered what he was doing now, probably doing some stupid project for his graphic design company.

"Ms. Grayson," drawled a smooth and slimy voice from above my head. I turned to see Snape standing above me, arms crossed and face set in a menacing scowl. "Yes?" I said as calmly as I could. I didn't want to get on Snape's bad side, especially not on the first day. "I asked you a question, Annabel." I pursed my lips. "My apologies sir, I wasn't paying attention." "You most definitely were not, Ms. Grayson. I expect better of my best students." He turned with a flourish of his cloak and continued, "You and Malfoy are my prized pupils, and I expect no less than perfection."

Cheeks burning, I lifted my chin. I wasn't ready to let him know how badly he intimidated me. I scanned the room for Draco. He had a shy grin in his face, but something dangerous flashed in his eyes. I looked away as he lifted his eyes, almost noticing my staring. I averted my gaze to Beth, who was trying to hold in a laugh. I shot her a look that communicated that she was absolutely not helping.

Snape finished his lesson without anymore disruption, while I paid stark attention, striving for Snape to notice that I was still his prized student. He dismissed the class, and we all rushed out into the stone corridors, wrestling up the staircase. I was about to go and talk to Beth about Snape's remarks. Suddenly, a yellow and black ball of boy barreled into her slim frame, enveloping her in a loving bear hug.

Beth laughed, I scowled. It seemed as though Beth was growing more and more apart from Alice and I, even though it's only been a day or two since we had arrived back at Hogwarts. I was glad that she finally found someone that could see past her… intimidating exterior. I was a little annoyed that she wasn't really there anymore, but at least she was happy…

"Annie!" I whipped my head around. Draco pushed his way through the fray, stopping when he came beside me. I smoothed out my pony tail out of habit, something I always did when I was nervous. "Hey."

He fell into step beside me. "Hey I wanted to talk to you about something-"

Just as he was about to finish his sentence, Alice wedged herself in between Draco and I, cutting him off with a perky "Hey!" I felt a surge of irritation, but fought it back. It probably wasn't her fault.

"What were you going to ask me, Draco?" I asked, trying to get the point across that Alice had interrupted us. Draco shook his head looking a little bit green, and clutched his books tight to his chest.

I narrowed my eyes. "Draco, what's up?" I ignored Alice's faint humph as I ignored her and looked at Draco. Something was bothering him, and I wanted to make sure everything was ok.

Draco just sped up his pace with a small "Never mind," and I was left alone walking with Alice.

"Well," she said, much too happily. "That was odd, wasn't it?" I rolled my eyes. Something was off, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know what.

Astronomy went by quickly; I was surprised that the Hufflepuffs we shared a class with knew so much about Astronomy.

After we were dismissed, I went back to the dorm with Beth so we could change into our Combat Class uniform. Beth slipped on some short black gym shorts while I opted for some spandex leggings. We both pulled on our green and silver sports jackets and headed out to the fighting grounds behind the school.

"Bloody..!" I heard Beth start to swear. "I just got mud all over my new plimsolls!" I rolled my eyes.

I rolled my eyes. _Worrying about her shoes on her way to combat class, how typical._ I smiled, watching her black pixi cut bob down to scrape mud off of her shoes.

As she worried about her shoes, I worried about who I would be sparring against. Would it be someone with my skills, such as Hermione? I hoped so. I like Hermione, even though she was a Gryffindor. We studied together sometimes, when we were both worried about a test.

We got to the grounds just as our instructor, Mrs. Asherwood, began her opening lecture.

While she went on about how this was her prized class and how we would never even dream of disappointing her, I let my eyes wander over to the chalkboard where our first fights were assigned. Beth was going against Joey Tenor, Hermione was going against Ronald Steller, the Weasley twins were facing each other,the Potter boy was facing Goyle, and so on. My eyes scanned down the list, searching for my name. My jaw dropped. My name was across from the one, the only, Draco Malfoy.

Great. Fantastic. The dream I had last night came back to me. Draco's hands in my hair, his lips, smooth and smiling against mine. I shivered, though not from the cold.

A gentle drizzle started, coating everything in a silver looking mist. I liked when it rained, it was like everything was being cleansed, like everything was being given a second chance. The air smelled of wet earth and adrenaline.

Mrs. Asherwood finished her speech, and we all let out a unanimous sigh. I tried to find Draco, wondering if he had seen the listings, and saw him talking with Goyle, heads close together and hands waving in emphasis.

"Ladies and gents, please find your partner," signaled our instructor. I gave Beth a look as we headed separate ways, off to begin sparring.

I stepped as confidently as I could over to Draco. He waited for me, a small smirk on his face, silver eyes bright and white hair sparkling with rain.

"Ready, Grayson?" he asked in a mocking tone. I lifted my eyebrows. "I don't know, Malfoy, I wasn't expecting to have to go easy on anyone…" I let my voice trail off, taking in the way his mouth twitched.

This was going to be very, very interesting.

We went over a few warm up stretches, and then warmed up with our partners. We all turned our wands in to the instructor, as today would be mainly hand to hand combat without wands, but with curses and hexes, if we were able to do so without our wands.

I was very confident without a wand; one of my greatest skills was to call on the elements, using small spells whispered under my breath or repeated in my head. I could see Draco was skilled without a wand as well; I could see by the way his eyes lit up when Mrs. Asherwood collected our wands and explained the rules.

We were to stay inside the chalk circles that had appeared as we stretched; the first one out was the loser. The circles were very wide; about two car lengths.

Mrs. Asher counted down and I crouched down low, bringing my arms up to block my chin and forehead. Draco did the same, the smirk replaced with determination.

"Fight!" we heard. Draco and I circled each other, staying to the outside of the circle. I crossed one leg in front of the other, always keeping my torso facing Draco.

He was the first to attack, lunging down and kicking my legs from under me. I gasped, landing on the wet ground, shocked. He was going to pay for that.

Growling, I pushed off from the ground with my hands, landing on my feet. I cracked my neck. He was going down.

Flashing my hand behind me, I summoned grass, tied in a whip with tightly tied knots. Feeling the weapon in my hand, I threw my arm forward, watching the whip tie dance out in front of me.

The whip flashed around Draco's torso. I pulled him in quickly, ignoring his thrashing about. I dragged him so close that our bodies were almost touching, then flung my arm out to the side, letting Draco fling out, spinning in the air. He landed with a thump, just by the line of the circle.

He sat up, wiping the blood off of his lip. He laughed and shook his head, slowly rising back to his feet.

"I've gotta say, Grayson, I am _very_ surpr-" I flashed the whip out again, catching his arm, cutting off whatever he was about to say.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, eyes growing wide. I pulled him in once more, the grass rough and reassuring in my hand. He was almost close enough for me to lash out again, when he suddenly jumped in the air, executing a perfect back flip over my head. I tried to turn with him, but he had grabbed the other side of the whip and had it pulling on my neck, wrapped around my throat.

I gasped, sight growing fuzzy, struggling to regain my bearings. I kicked a foot up behind me, feeling it connect powerfully with Draco's ankle.

The whip disappeared into dust, powdery green and brown material fluttering down around us.

The rain picked up, from a few drops here and there to a consistent drizzle. We were circling each other again, breathing heavily and bleeding.

This time, I attacked first, running towards him and landing a powerful kick to his stomach. He flew back, stumbling. I came at him again, throwing a punch at his chin. He blocked me, catching my arm and twisting it behind me. He pulled me back, sharp pain shooting up to my shoulder.

I gritted my teeth, refusing to yell in pain. I reached up with my other hand, wrapping it around his neck, kicking up from the ground and wrenching my arm from his grasp. I flipped over his head quickly, landing with my legs around his neck, squeezed tight.

I flung my weight backwards and put my arms up. My arms hit the ground first, and I threw my lower body backwards, releasing him halfway through. I landed in a crouched position; he was flying through the air once more.

I threw my head around, spotting Draco getting to his feet. He ran towards me. But I was ready.

I ran towards him, sliding at the last minute on the rain slicked ground. My outstretched feet connected with his shins, and I spun on my back, avoiding being landed upon. He hit the ground hard.

He whispered something under his breath, and a glowing green staff appeared in his hand. He charged towards me, spinning the staff over his head. He swing, and he staff connected with my side. I was flying through the air, spinning. I landed hard, blood bursting from my forehead and dripping into my eyes.

I slowly rose up, sucked in a lungful of air and blew it out my lips, calling on wind. Draco flew backwards from the powerful wind that came from my mouth. I crouched low, forming my lips so that a ricket of air pummeled Draco, beating him down every time he tried to get up.

He muttered something from the ground, and I was on fire. Flames, licked up and down my body, but they did not burn. I screamed, dropping to the ground. When the flames died out, Draco was standing above me, staff in hand once more, muttering a spell under his breath.

I felt as though I was dragged backwards towards the edge of the circle, pulled by some invisible force. I dug my hands into the wet ground.

With a yell, I broke free of the spell, flying backwards and landing on my back right next to the chalk line.

I called on earth again, using a simple spell I leaned from McGonagall my third year. I rolled onto my haunches, slamming the ground with my palms. I felt a shudder work its way through my arms.

The ground erupted into waves, mounds of dirt rippling from the grass. Draco was thrown into the air once more, and out of the circle.

I collapsed onto my back, letting the rain soak my face. I thought I saw Mrs. Asherwood sprinting towards Draco, and then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6 Falling

**Hey guys! Sosososo sorry I couldn't update! School has just been super hard, and I had a ton of stuff that you guys don't care about going on. But, now that school's done and all that other crap is taken care of, I present to you the next chapter! Enjoy!**

I woke up three times. Once screaming, sitting bolt upright, my skin feeling as though it was being ripped off of my bones. My back arched as I clawed at the sheets, trying to get some sort o fhold on what was happening. Madam Chelsea, the new intern, rushed to my side and injected me with something that made my head feel all light and the pain vanish from my body.

The second time, I was coughing, choking on my own blood. The corners of my mouth felt wet, and when I touched my hand to my chin, it came away bloody. The room was dimly lit, casting a grim shadow on my blood spattered sheets. This time, both Madam Chelsea and Madam Pomfrey were there, taking out their wands and casting a complicated spell over me. I felt my body stop convulsing, the coughing subside, and I drifted once more into a dead sleep.

Now I woke up gasping, breathing in the air that my lungs have been rejecting. I looked at my surroundings. I was in the hospital wing, the white curtains and sheets told me as much. There was a pitcher on the side table on my left, and an empty chair on my right.

I tried to remember what happened. I beat Draco in Magical combat class; that much I remembered. I remembered Draco unmoving on the ground…

I tried to sit up, shifting my weight to my elbows. A white hot pain seemed to spread through my bones, settling in my core. I gasped, feeling my eyes go wide with pain. Black dots cluttered my vision, and I sank back into my pillow.

The curtains jerked open noisily, and in slipped Madam Chelsea. Her young round face and deep green eyes stared down at me worriedly as she stepped to my side. She put her hand on my forehead, her soft palm cool against my burning skin. "So," she said in a gruff voice I wouldn't expect coming from her. "Do ya know what yer in her for, Annie?" She had a hard kind of voice, one you would expect from an old mother, horse from chastising her children. I shook my head, which did nothing but shoot another hot jolt through my body.

Madam Chelsea sighed and turned to the water pitcher. She poured two glasses of water, handing one to me as she walked to the chair on the other side of the room. I noticed she seemed restless, always moving; straightening her skirt, pushing her cuticles back, or retying her bun. She sat in the chair slowly, as if her body was sore. I wondered if she was older than she looked; though she only looked around twenty five.

"Annie," she said softly. She swallowed once, taking a deep breath before she continued. "You are here in the medical wing because someone tried ta kill ye."

I felt my fingers and wrist go numb. She couldn't be talking about Draco, right? We did fight, but we weren't trying to kill each other. "What-"I grimaced, throat burning. "What do you mean? Draco? We were just dueling for class we weren't trying to-""I'm not talking about Draco, Annie girl. Someone, we don't know who yet, put a hex on you after you passed out from exhaustion." I looked at the ceiling, but Madam Chelsea wasn't done yet. "The hex would have killed you. Hell, it should have killed ya. We don't know how, but somehow the hex was defected from your body. Not before causing a bloody ton of damage though. Your lungs were burnt to a crisp, they were. Twelve broken bones, too. We patched you up pretty well though, if I do say so myself."

I tried to absorb the information, taking deep breaths and counting cracks on the ceiling. I felt my heart speed up. No, it was racing, so fast too fast my heart was going too fast and it was going to explode out of my chest and I couldn't breathe I couldn't breathe I couldn't breathe I couldn't breathe and my body is on fire and I think I might burn to bits. I could hear Madam Chelsea yelling quickly, that I needed to calm down, and I couldn't, I couldn't I couldn't I couldn't and I was screaming and whimpering and screaming. My back arched off the bed, I had no control and I was going to die I was going to die I was going to die-

I saw I bright light. It was so, so bright. I felt the cool grasp of unconsciousness come over me, and I settled into the arms of sleep once more.

The way that my mind works is in a very logical manner. I take in information, sort out the facts, and then find out what I need to do.

What do I need to do?

I blinked, scooping another forkful of eggs into my dry mouth. I had been in the infirmary for three days since I was told of my attempted murder. An icy calm seemed to have taken hold of my body.

I was okay. Someone tried to murder me, but I was okay, I was breathing, I needed to stop thinking about the pain and start thinking more logically.

I was going to find out who plotted to kill me. And they were going to pay.

I set my fork back down on the tray and looked around at the medical wing. Nothing much has changed in my time here: same white sheets, same white walls, and same empty chair sitting in the corner. Not that I should be bothered by that, visitors still weren't allowed to see me.

I wondered if Beth or Alice tried to see me.

I wonder if Draco tried.

I still don't know what happened to him, the last time I saw him he was passed out on the muddy ground. He was probably taken here. What if he was still here? In this room? _The same room as me?_

I don't know why I was so caught up in that. Draco was just a person. But why did I worry more whenever he was around? Why did I feel the urge to squeeze my arms to my sides, to smile, to…giggle? I was becoming more conscious of my appearance, too. And that, to be honest kind of freaked me out.

I put my tray on the bedside table.

_What the hell Annabelle? You just went from plotting revenge on your attacker to worrying about boys!_

The curtains slid to the side. Madam Pomfrey stepped in, a kind smile plastered onto her face.

"Annabelle, dearest, you have someone here to see you!" She opened the curtain further to reveal a tall, pale boy with silky blond hair and the most beautiful silver eyes I have ever-

No. Oh no. I did not just think about Draco Malfoy like that.

I was suddenly aware that all I was wearing was a thin hospital gown, and that my hair, usually up in a bun or ponytail, was loose, thick and knotty, surrounding my face. Oh bloody hell, my face must look terrible, it's probably all dirty and bloody and-

_Stop. Thinking. Like. This. _ I scream mentally.

I tried to smile softly, noting the way his eyes are wide with concern, the way his lips are parted.

"Annabelle," he whispered, moving to the chair beside the bed.

Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat. "I'll just give you some privacy then," she said as she closed the curtains behind her.

I turned my head, resting it against the propped up pillow behind me.

"Hey," I said. My voice sounded weak and breakable, rasping against my throat. He smiled crookedly, showing off his stupid dimples. "Hey yourself," he said. "So," I said haughtily, "Got your butt kicked and came back for more?"

"You wish."

"I don't wish for things that are already true.

"But you do wish for things that will never happen."

I laughed softly, closing my eyes. "Why are you really here, Draco? Madam Pomfrey told me that there were no visitors allowed."

Draco sucked in a breath. I opened my eyes as he leaned back in the chair. "I wouldn't leave until she let me see you." I let those words hang in the air for a beat longer than I should have. I felt a blush surface on my face. "You know what happened, don't you?" I asked softly. Draco knotted his hands together anxiously. I tugged on a strand of my hair, ignoring the slight burn when I moved.

"All I know is that you're hurt, and that I might have had something to do with it."

"No, Draco, no," I said hurriedly, pulling hard at my hair. "Someone tried to kill me with a really powerful fire hex. No one knows if the magic is completely gone from my body yet, but they do know that I should have died, and I didn't."

Draco took another deep breath and ran a shaky hand through his pale hair. "I thought- they told me you- I thought I hurt you when we were sparring," he said. "I didn't know someone tried to murder you…" He looked as if all the life was draining out of him. "I'm sorry," he said as he got up from the chair. "I-I need to go,"

"Okay," I said quietly. The curtains slid open and shut again, and I closed my eyes once more.

**This was kind of a weird chapter to write, you know? And the plot twist is kinda boring, sorry about that. But in other news oh snap someone's after our girl! Plus oooo Draco/Anna getting pretty cute, huh? In other news I have a spn ficlet thing that I'm working out that I may or may not upload here. Adios!**


End file.
